


Внутренний космос

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Внутренний космос

Мой внутренний космос горит огнем —   
охвачен сплошным низовым пожаром,   
скоро пойдет верховой. Гаси его!   
(если сумеешь — то встречным палом)   
город во мне пока жив, остаточно цел,   
полон цветных фонарей и отражений,   
плетет нелинейные петли из сотен дорог   
и паутины, которой путает пальцы.   
город не выдуман. Он тонет в дыму,   
и завтра над ратушей будет вскинут   
кипенно-белый пораженческий флаг.   
мой внутренний город умрет в пожаре.


End file.
